O Grande Erro
by Pirate Marrie
Summary: Numa noite, Will fez algo de que se arrependeu até o fim de sua vida.O que não demorou muito... Songfic com a música Otherside, de Red Hot Chili Peppers. Yaoi: Jack e Will.
1. Apenas o Início

Gênero: Angústia, songfic, yaoi

Casal: Jack e Will

Música: Otherside – Red Hot Chili Peppers

**

* * *

N.A: Antes de mais nada, uma dica: Fica muito melhor ler acompanhado da música (Principalmente o finalzinho, hauhau...Surpresas, surpresas!)**

**Ah, o Will que conta a história e a mesma se passa na loja de espadas...Eu não tenho bem uma idéia de quando se passa a fic, mas vocês podem imaginar quando passou.**

**E aqui vai uma legendinha para ajudar vocês:**

"_Pensamento"_

_---Passado--- _

**Música**

**(Tradução)**

**

* * *

How long, how long will I slide?**

**(Por quanto tempo, por quanto tempo vou deslizar?)**

**Separate my side...**

**(Separar meu lado...)**

Eu não posso saber o que é pior: O que fiz antes ou o que fiz depois.Talvez você pense, se ouvir a história, que eu estava bêbado ou algo assim...Mas o pior, o pior de _tudo_ isso é que eu não estava.

Devia estar louco, devia estar cego.Pelo primeiro ato, louco de paixão.Pelo segundo, cego de orgulho.

**I don't, I don't believe it's bad**

**(Eu não, eu não acredito que seja ruim)**

**slittin' my throat,**

**(cortar minha garganta,)**

**it's all I ever...**

**(é tudo o que eu sempre...)**

Meu Deus, eu não posso ter feito isso, não posso!O que fiz antes - se fosse agora, agora que percebi que sua ausência me perturba – não é problema.Mas e o que fiz depois?Céus, que vontade de me matar...Não seria mal...Tantas espadas ao meu redor me fazem ficar tentado.

Afinal, eu mereço.É tudo que eu sempre quis...Ou melhor, _apenas_ o que eu quis fazer depois que me dei conta.

**I heard your voice through a photograph.**

**(Ouvi sua voz numa fotografia.)**

**I thought it up it brought up the past...**

**(Eu imaginei que ela trouxesse o passado...)**

**once you know you can never go back.**

**(de volta depois que você sabe que não há como voltar.)**

Eu lembro da tua imagem, da tua voz.Pensei que talvez pudesse traze-lo de volta, mas sei que não há como voltar.Não tem mais jeito.O que fiz não tem volta...E nem perdão.

**I've got to take it on the otherside.**

**(Preciso levar para o outro lado.)**

**Centuries are what it meant to me...**

**(Os séculos são o que devem ser...)**

**A cemetery where I marry the sea.**

**(Um cemitério onde me casei com o mar.)**

**Stranger things could never change my mind,**

**(Coisas mais estranhas nunca mudariam meu cérebro,)**

**I've got to take it on the otherside, take on the otherside,**

**(preciso levar para o outro lado, levar para o outro lado,)**

**take it on, take it on...**

**(levar, levar...)**

**How long, how long will I slide?**

**(Por quanto tempo, por quanto tempo vou deslizar?)**

**Separate my side...I don't, I don't believe it's bad**

**(Separar meu lado...Eu não, eu não acredito que seja ruim)**

**slittin' my throat, it's all I ever...**

**(cortar minha garganta, é tudo o que eu sempre...)**

Mas tudo me parecia tão horrendo após acabarmos, tudo parecia...Não sei, logo parecia que eu estava louco. "_Como pude fazer isso?",_ era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar.Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não daquele jeito, eu precisava de algo para curar meu orgulho ferido.Talvez por isso, não foi minha intenção.

Tudo foi como devia ter sido.É isso.Eu não fiz nada de mais, aconteceu.

Mas agora que ele se foi, eu percebi o quanto o amava.Ele era tudo que me ligava ao mar.Tudo que me trazia felicidade.

Eu nunca pensaria diferente, se não fosse por ele.

Mas eu preciso esquecer, deixar isso de lado.É quase impossível, mas sei que conseguirei.Por mais que ainda ache melhor, muito mais fácil, acabar com tudo em um golpe de espada.Isso não seria nada sensato, é verdade.

Mas o que importa agora se é ou não sensato?

**Pour my life into a paper cup.**

**(Derramei minha vida em um copo de papel.)**

**The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts.**

**(O cinzeiro está cheio e estou falando demais.)**

**I've got to take it on the otherside...**

**(Preciso levar para o outro lado...) **

Agora que fiz isso, não posso fazer mais nada.Desperdicei minha vida, joguei fora meu amor.Tudo que posso fazer é me matar aos poucos...Falando sozinho entre uma tragada e outra, um cigarro após o outro, uma lembrança após outra.Não posso viver assim.

É uma vida vazia, uma morte lenta.

**Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed,**

**(Uma estrela escarlate está em minha cama,)**

**a candidate for my soul mate bled.**

**(um candidato para minha alma-gêmea, que sangrava.)**

**Push the trigger and pull the thread.**

**(Empurre o gatilho e puxe o fio.)**

Meu Deus, porque, _porque_ fiz isso?Não me sai da cabeça, não consigo parar de lembrar, a cena se repete várias vezes, uma atrás da outra, e é _isso_ que me mata.Não é o cigarro, não é a bebida...São as lembranças.

Pouco a pouco me sinto mais fraco, mais covarde, mais inútil.Droga!DROGA!

Saia lembrança maldita, vá embora...Não percebe que não é bem-vinda?Não percebe que me mata, me tortura?

_---Deitado na cama, coberto pelos lençóis, ele ria debochado e satisfeito, a luz refletindo em seus dentes de ouro.Olhava com desejo para o rapaz.Mas Will, em troca, lhe respondeu de maneira grossa.De maneira se Jack não houvesse sido, por momentos, um candidato á alma-gêmea daquele rapaz.Isso não parecia o bastante para ele.Tinha que curar seu orgulho ferido.Precisava, o orgulho foi maior que o amor, que o desejo.Ele se virou para o outro que sorria malicioso, a arma atrás de si.Apontou-a._

_Agora era simples...Puxaria ou não o gatilho.Tudo dependia de sua decisão.A vida de Jack.A própria vida, mal sabia ele._

_Fechou os olhos e puxou o gatilho._

_A figura á sua frente sangrava, e sussurrava suas últimas palavras:_

_-Eu te amava._

_A respiração forçada cessou.Só então percebeu o enorme erro cometido.Havia matado seu amor.Matado._

_Puro orgulho.---_

Acabou ali.E essa imagem não sai da minha cabeça.Aquele sussurro, aquelas palavras finais, aquela boca cheia de dentes dourados se enchendo de sangue, cobrindo até o último dente.Ele me _amava._Como pude?

**I've got to take it on the otherside,**

**(Preciso levar para o outro lado,)**

**take it on the otherside,**

**(levar para o outro lado,)**

**take it on, take it on...**

**(levar, levar...)**

**How long, how long will I slide?**

**(Por quanto tempo, por quanto tempo vou deslizar?)**

**Separate my side...**

**(Separar meu lado...)**

**I don't, I don't believe it's bad**

**(Eu não, eu não acredito que seja ruim)**

**slittin' my throat,**

**(cortar minha garganta,)**

**it's all I ever...**

**(é tudo que eu sempre...)**

Céus...Eu não posso pensar de outra maneira._Preciso_, mas não posso...A culpa foi _minha,_ não teve nada á ver com meu orgulho, com a minha honra...Fui eu, em um momento insano.Eu não posso agüentar mais isso!Não posso enganar mais ninguém!

_Nem a mim mesmo._

**Turn me on,**

**(Me deixe ligado,)**

**take me for a hard ride,**

**(me leve para dar uma volta,)**

**burn me out, leave me on the otherside.**

**(acabe comigo, me deixe do outro lado.)**

**I yell and tell it that it's not my friend,**

**(Eu grito e digo que ele não é meu amigo,)**

**And then it's born again**

**(e ele nasce de novo.)**

-Venha Will, você precisa tomar um ar, vai ficar melhor depois disso, prometo. – Elizabeth tenta me acalmar.Não posso esconder minha tristeza agora...Principalmente estando mentindo de maneira descarada.Eu disse que houve um acidente.Todos acreditam, mas não posso mais esconder.

Chorei, chorei aos soluços.

-Eu sei que ele era muito boa pessoa, eu sei que era seu amigo, mas você precisa ficar tranq...

Levantei-me, dando um soco na mesa.

-ELE NÃO ERA MEU AMIGO!ELE ERA _MUITO_ MAIS DO QUE MEU AMIGO!E EU O MATEI.O MATEI!SATISFEITA?TODOS SATISFEITOS AGORA?

Uma figura que exalava um certo brilho, e que todos conheciam, estava parada num canto escuro observando tudo.Nem eu sabia que ele estava lá._Ninguém sabia_.

Desesperado, no momento sem me ver com mais opções, corri em direção ás muitas espadas que haviam ali.Peguei uma.

**How long, how long will I slide?**

**(Por quanto tempo, por quanto tempo vou deslizar?)**

**Separate my side...**

**(Separar meu lado...)**

**I don't, I don't believe it's bad**

**(Eu não, eu não acredito que seja ruim)**

**slittin' my throat,**

**(cortar minha garganta,)**

**it's all I ever...**

**(é tudo o que eu sempre...)**

**I don't, I don't believe it's bad**

**(Eu não, eu não acredito que seja ruim)**

**slittin' my throat,**

**(cortar minha garganta,)**

**it's all I ever...**

**(é tudo o que eu sempre...)**

A lembrança daquela cena se passava novamente em minha mente, enquanto Elizabeth tentava me acalmar.

-Will, calma...Por favor, abaixe essa espada, deixe-a no chão!Por favor Will..._Por favor_! – A essa altura Elizabeth chorava, chorava descontroladamente – Eu te amo Will, não faça besteiras.Largue essa espada, venha até aqui.WILL, _por favor!_

Todos á volta suspiravam, apavorados.Elizabeth falava desesperada e eu lembrava da cena repetidas vezes, tudo se misturava em minha cabeça.

Sem pensar mais, acabei com toda aquela mistura de vozes e barulhos.

Passei a afiada lâmina em minha garganta.

**

* * *

Exclui essa parte porque não tinha a ver com a fic.**

**Bem, pelo menos na tradução traduziram no feminino, "uma candidata", mas coloquei no masculino, para encaixar na fic.**

**Peguei a tradução dessa letra no **** então, na tradução não tinha a frase que deveria estar esses três asteriscos, e como sou _péssima_ em inglês...Nada feito, sorry.**

**

* * *

N.A2: Ah, não fui eu quem traduzi a música, eu peguei no site **** então, qualquer erro na tradução me desculpem por não poder corrigir.**

**Bem, voltando á nota da autora...**

**Não sei vocês, mas achei uma ótima combinação...Quero dizer, Red Hot com Piratas do Caribe...É que eu amo os dois! **

**Ta, eu admito, talvez tenha ficado muito exagerado e trágico, mas não me culpem...É a música!**

**E outra, antes que venham agarrar no meu pé por isso: Não, o Jack e o Will não são gays...São bissexuais.**

**Mas enfim, não ficou lá muito grande coisa, minha primeira songfic (Não só de Piratas do Caribe, geral mesmo) e minha primeira fic de Piratas do Caribe.**

**Ah, talvez eu faça uma continuação, porque ficou muito trágico, nem eu me conformei ainda, xD**

**É isso...Por favor, reviews!**

**Beijinhos!  
**


	2. O fim

Piscou.

Um momento antes de faze-lo, sua garganta sangrava e sua última visão foi a de Elizabeth aos prantos sobre ele.Um momento depois, quando reabrira os olhos, depois de ter piscado por um segundo, lá estava ele naquele lugar esquisito.

"Névoa.É tudo que consigo ver.

Mas aqui não há janelas, nem mesmo um chão.Estou num corredor ladeado por portas.Não há teto, apenas estrelas frias piscando num céu preto como nanquim.O corredor comprido feito de portas fechadas parece se estender para sempre em todas as direções." A Mediadora – Assombrado, pág 7, por Meg Cabot

Olhou para si.Estava envolvido por um brilho fantasmagórico.

Olhava em todas as direções, mas não via nada, nada além de portas, névoa e estrelas.

-Onde estou?

De repente ouviu uma voz atrás de si e virou-se para ver de quem era.Sabia de quem era.Só queria ter certeza...

-Boa pergunta... – Neste momento, Will abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, pois o outro continuou a falar – Mas se não é o inferno, o céu é que não pode ser.Senão, aonde estaria o rum?

Riu-se.

-Jack, me perdoe.- Disse Will, ignorando o que Jack havia dito.

-Perdoar?Está brincando, perdoar o que?Eu sei que não é sua culpa o fato de que não tem rum por aqui... – Estreitou os olhos exageradamente pintados – _Ou é?_Porque se for, meu amigo, vai ser difícil perdoar! – Disse, cambaleado em direção a Will.

Will virou o rosto para o lado, evitando olhar Jack naquele momento.

-Você sabe do que estou falando.

-É, sei sim. – Disse o Capitão, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Will voltou a olhar nos olhos de Jack.

-Me perdoa, por favor.Eu te amo.

-Eu te amava.

-Não me ama mais? – Perguntou o jovem, como que uma criancinha perguntando ao pai.

Jack sorriu como sempre sorria.Aquele sorriso maroto.A luminosidade fantasmagórica que o envolvia destacava ainda mais aqueles dentes dourados, que brilhavam mais do que nunca.

Assim como seus olhos.

-Você não pode exatamente esperar que alguém que você matou continue a te amar...Mas eu posso mesmo pensar no caso.

-Jack...

-Ah não, não.Acho que não vai dar...

-Jack...

-Você me matou, não me ama de verdade.Por que _eu_ deveria?

-Jack...

-Ahn...Não.Não te amo mais.

-JACK! – Gritou, desesperado.Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Jack, me desculpa!Eu...Eu me matei.Me matei por você!Porque eu não podia, simplesmente não podia viver com aquele peso na consciência!Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto fui..._Idiota._Eu não podia ter feito aquilo, porque eu te amo.Eu te quero!

-É, eu vi que você se matou...E que cena aquela...Pobre Elizabeth, ficou tão desiludida!Bem, deveria ter pensado no quanto me ama antes de me matar!

-JACK, POR FAVOR!_Por favor..._Por favor, Jack. – Sua voz diminuía mais e mais até virar um rouco gemido.Chorava muito, _muito_ agora.Virou-se de costas para Jack e foi andando pelo corredor, a névoa grudando em suas pernas.Ia olhando os números nas portas, por mais que tivesse dificuldade para lê-los, estando com os olhos encharcados.

_1997, 1998..._Não sabia o que fazer.

_1999, 2000..._Em hipótese alguma olharia para trás.

_2001, 2002..._Pararia para ouvir a resposta?Talvez ele mudasse de idéia.

_2003, 2004..._Pensou em voltar, tentar conversar Jack?Impossível.

_2005, 2006..._Parou.Parou em frente à porta e ficou olhando aquele número.Pegou na maçaneta.

Uma lágrima negra – Por causa da maquiagem nos olhos - correu pela bochecha de Jack, até que foi descendo mais devagar até se dependurar em sua barba.Jack, sem demora, passou a manga da camiseta no rosto, limpando o rastro preto da lágrima.

Will girou a maçaneta.Abriu uma fresta da porta e tentou espiar lá dentro, mas uma luz muito forte saiu de dentro do lugar.Antes que Will pudesse fechar a porta, uma força puxou-o para dentro da mesma.Assim que entrou lá dentro a porta bateu com força, fechando-se novamente.

Jack observou a cena, quieto.

-Eu te perdôo.Porque eu também te amo.Também te quero.

Foi até a porta por onde Will havia sumido e sem pensar duas vezes, abriu-a, de olhos fechados.A porta bateu com força novamente.

No ano de 2006, mais duas crianças nasciam quase no mesmo momento.Dois hospitais diferentes.Duas mães diferentes.Dois bebês diferentes.

Mal sabiam todos o que um dia acontecera, há muitos anos.Mal sabiam o que só aqueles bebês sabiam, bem no fundo, em suas subconsciências.

Mal sabiam que aqueles pequeninos seres estavam incompletos, estando um sem o outro.

---

**N.A: Ai gente, eu fiz a continuação só pra tirar o final triste, e acabou ficando mais triste ainda. T.T**

**Mas eu NÃO vou fazer continuação... Acabou.Acabou aqui.Triste mesmo, mas fazer o que?**

**Mandem reviews, please...Só tenho duas, poxa T.T**

**To deprê...Não tão mandando review nenhuma pra mim, nem nessa fic nem na outra... T.T**

**Bjkss**


End file.
